The Warmest Day in This Winter
by Supreme007
Summary: Karena Dare, Luhan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Xiumin. Apakah Xiumin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? / Luhan Xiumin XiuHan LuMin ! /


**The Warmest Day in This Winter**

**Cast: Xi Luhan, Xiumin (Kim Minseok), all members of EXO M**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Length: One Shot**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di cerita ini milik Tuhan, Authorpun milik Tuhan. Plagiator not allowed!**

**Warning: BL, Shounen Ai, boyxboy, typo (maybe). Just enjoy it, happy reading!**

.

.

Luhan terus menghindari kontak mata dengan Xiumin. Pria yang mengaku mempunyai mata indah yang berkilau itu malah takut kalau pancaran sinar matanya terlalu berlebihan ketika melihat Xiumin. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Hal ini membuat member tertua di EXO hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Lu-ge kau bisa menemaniku belanja hari ini? Persediaan makan kita habis, dan sekarang giliranku untuk berbelanja" Ucap Xiumin sambil menyusul Luhan yang sedari tadi berada di dapur bersama Lay.

"Kau ajak yang lain saja. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membantu Lay" Tolak Luhan tanpa melihat Xiumin. Luhan yang awalnya hanya ingin mengambil air minum di kulkas tiba-tiba membantu Lay yang sedang mencuci piring -yang sebenarnya hanya melihat Lay menyelesaikan cucian piringnya- saat melihat Xiumin pergi menuju dapur. Lay yang melihat tingkah aneh Luhan hanya menatap dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Ah hyung, aku sudah selesai mencuci. Kau temani Xiumin hyung berbelanja saja." Ucap Lay sambil melepas sarung tangan karetnya. Mendengar perkataan Lay, Luhan langsung menanggapi dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Ah pokoknya aku tidak bisa!" Ucap Luhan spontan yang langsung dihujani tatapan menyelidik oleh Lay dan Xiumin. Melihat ekspresi mereka, Luhan merutuki sikapnya. Sikap apa-apaan yang kau lakukan barusan. Ini terdengar tak masuk akal. Pikirnya. Lay yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, hanya melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lu-ge kau kenapa? Entah apa hanya perasaanku saja, dari tadi kau aneh sekali. Kau terus menjauhiku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan yang tidak aku sadari padamu, eoh?" Xiumin sepertinya mulai kesal dengan sikap Luhan. Siapa yang tidak kesal, kalau orang yang sedari tadi kau ajak bicara terus menghindar tanpa menghiraukanmu. Terlebih lagi Xiumin adalah member tertua di EXO, walaupun banyak yang tidak percaya karena wajah imut yang dimilikinya, malah mengira Kris lah member tertua di EXO. Xiumin merasa semua dongsaengnya harus memperhatikannya ketika ia berbicara. Itu sebuah bentuk sopan santun bukan?

"A… apa yang kau katakan? Aneh apanya? Haha" Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa kikuk saat Xiumin menatapnya intens. Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika melihat Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. Bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan untuk merasakannya. Tanpa terasa ia tersenyum sendiri.

"yak lu-ge! Kenapa kau tersenyum? Ada yang lucu hah?" Xiumin sepertinya mulai merasakan keganjalan pada Luhan. Apa dia kerasukan roh? Ah, membayangkan saja sudah membuat Xiumin merinding.

"Ah sudahlah, percuma saja bicara denganmu, dasar aneh!" Xiumin segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Tanpa Xiumin sadari, ia menabrak Kris yang ada di belakangnya ketika ia berbalik. Karena tubuh Kris yang menjulang tinggi, Xiumin mengaduh sakit dan menggosok dahinya yang terbentur dada Kris. Hanya sampai pada dadanya karena tubuh Xiumin yang kecil.

"Minseok-ah, gwencana?" Tanya Kris khawatir. Ia lalu mengelus dahi Xiumin dengan lembut. Xiumin hanya meringis. Dia merasa gugup karena sikap Kris seperti itu. Kris, seorang namja yang menganggap dirinya cool tapi terkadang terlihat freak. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi ada yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua dengan kobaran api yang ada di matanya.

Dengan cepat, Luhan -si pemilik tatapan berapi itu- menepis tangan Kris yang ada pada wajah Xiumin, ah lebih tepatnya dahi Xiumin. Kris hanya menatap bingung dengan sikap Luhan.

"Yak Baozi-ah, kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati eoh! Ayolah cepat kita pergi, kau tadi mengajakku berbelanja bukan? Palli!" Ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangan Xiumin. Xiumin hanya pasrah saat Luhan menariknya. Terkadang Luhan punya sifat yang aneh.

Kedua pria imut itu terlihat baru keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menikmati perjalanan pulang. Sebenarnya salah satu dari mereka tidak benar-benar menikmati. Dia terus menatap sebal kearah pria bermata indah disampingnya.

"yak! Seharusnya kita tadi naik sepeda saja agar lebih cepat! Malam ini sangat dingin, aku bisa merasakan tulang-tulangku nyeri karena dingin yang menusuk! Kau tahu sendiri, aku paling tidak tahan dengan musim dingin!" Xiumin mendengus kesal. Alih-alih ingin menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari, Luhan menyarankan agar mereka jalan kaki saja. Toh minimarketnya terletak tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Tapi sepertinya tubuh Xiumin memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Dia bisa membeku karena kedinginan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak memakai syalmu, eoh?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari saat ia melihat Xiumin yang terus gemetar sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku lupa, karena kau tadi terburu-buru menarikku keluar. Huh, ada apa denganmu? Tadi kau bilang tidak mau pergi denganku, tapi sekarang kau malah yang memaksa" Cerca Xiumin yang sepertinya tidak dihiraukan oleh Luhan karena ia tengah sibuk melepaskan syalnya dan memasangkan syal miliknya ke leher Xiumin. Xiumin sedikit terkejut karena Luhan tiba-tiba memasangkan syalnya pada lehernya. Sekarang ia merasa nyaman dan sedikit lebih hangat karena syal milik Luhan.

"Sudah merasa lebih hangat, eoh?" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap kedua manik kecil milik Xiumin dengan intens. Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa Xiumin merasa sedikit gugup karena perlakuan dan perhatian Luhan, sehingga ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanpa berucap.

Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya pada kedua pipi chubby Xiumin. Luhan tersenyum melihat Xiumin yang tengah memperhatikan tangannya yang mendarat di pipinya.

"Sepertinya pipimu juga mulai membeku" Luhan mulai menunjukkan senyumannya lagi, sehingga membuat Xiumin tersadar bahwa yang dilakukan Luhan adalah hal konyol. Hal konyol yang membuat mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Ah apa yang kau lakukan Luhan-ah!" Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan dari pipinya. Apa Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tengah berada di jalan. Bisa saja orang yang lewat memperhatikan tingkah aneh mereka. Pikir Xiumin.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu menghangatkan wajahmu yang membeku." Jawab Luhan dengan tampang innocentnya. Xiumin hanya menundukkan kepalanya putus asa.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih Luhan-ah, tapi kau seharusnya ingat kita berada di jalan. Sikapmu tadi, euh .. membuat orang berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan.. itu.." Jelas Xiumin kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Ia tak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana kepada Luhan. Ia takut Luhan merasa tersinggung. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, kalau Luhan melakukan itu karena ingin membantunya.

"Ahh, Baozi-ah. Mianhae, aku tidak sadar melakukan hal tadi. Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita jalan terpisah" Luhan tersenyum pahit sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Xiumin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Xi Luhan? Seharusnya kau tahu, sikapmu tadi membuat dia tak nyaman!" ucap Luhan dalam hati sambil merutuki sikapnya.

Di lain situasi, Xiumin juga merasa bersalah. Ucapannya barusan mungkin telah menyakiti Luhan. Ia menyesali apa yang ia katakan. Xiumin hanya menatap miris punggung Luhan. Tapi tiba-tiba terbesit dalam fikirannya sebuah ide. Ia melihat kantong belanjaan yang ada di tangannya.

"Ahh, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" Seringai Xiumin.

"yak, Lu-ge! Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian dengan semua belanjaan ini? Kau tak beniat membantuku eoh, ssan-namja!" Teriak Xiumin. Ia tersenyum puas saat Luhan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berbalik melihat Xiumin dengan wajah masam. Xiumin sangat tahu bahwa Luhan sangat tidak menyukai kalau ia dipanggil denga sebutan 'ssan namja'.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Xiumin. Xiumin tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Luhan. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"yak, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pernah menyebutku ssan namja, Xiumin-ah! Aku sang namja!" Luhan menarik plastik belanjaan dari tangan Xiumin. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Lihat kan, aku sang-namja" Ia menunjukkan belanjaan yang sekarang ada di tangannya pada Xiumin. Xiumin hanya mencibir. Tapi ia senang. Sekarang ia bisa mencairkan suasana lagi, agar keduanya tidak merasa canggung.

"Ah baiklah, terserah kau saja, ssan namja" Goda Xiumin lagi yang langsung mendapatkan pernyataan tidak terima dari Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang aku sang namja!"

"Ahh perjalanan ini membuatku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, disana!" Usul Luhan saat ia melihat orang berjualan baso ikan di pinggir jalan. Asap yang mengepul serta aroma yang membuatnya lapar sukses menghentikan langkahnya. Di cuaca seperti ini memang sangat cocok menyantap makanan yang panas.

Xiumin terlihat antusias saat melihat apa yang Luhan lihat. Tanpa komando, Xiumin menarik lengan Luhan menuju penjaja makanan tersebut.

"Ahh sepertinya enak. Ahjumma, aku pesan baso ikannya 4 tusuk!" Pinta Xiumin. Ia sangat senang karena di cuaca seperti ini, ia bisa makan makanan yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Xiumin memberikan dua tusuk pada Luhan dan dua tusuk untuknya. Merekapun makan dengan lahap.

"Ahh nona kau manis sekali. Dan kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi" Ucap ahjumma penjual baso ikan itu tersenyum menampakkan kerutan disekitar matanya. Mendengarnya, Xiumin langsung tersedak. Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ahh kau dipanggil 'nona', Baozi-ah. Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Uhukk.. ah maaf ahjumma saya sebenarnya…" Xiumin mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tersebut pada ahjumma itu, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan menyela pembicaraannya.

"Benarkah kami terlihat sangat serasi? Gamsahamnida ahjumma, yeojachinguku memang yang paling cantik!" Ucap Luhan sambil menarik bahu Xiumin agar lebih dekat padanya. Xiumin spontan membulatkan matanya kearah Luhan. Tatapan matanya seakan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan-ah! Kau sudah gila!" Tapi Luhan juga menatap Xiumin seakan berkata, "Sudahlah kau diam saja dan lihat!"

"Aigoo~ kalian manis sekali. Karena kalian sangat romantis, aku akan memberikan kalian baso ikan lagi, kali ini gratis". Ahjumma itu memberikan 2 tusuk lagi pada mereka. Luhan yang merasa sangat senang spontan memeluk erat bahu Xiumin. Entah apa yang harus dirasakan Xiumin. Senang, marah atau sebal. Ahh sepertinya semuanya.

"oh~ gamsahamnida ahjumma!" Ucap Luhan senang sambil membungkukkan badannya. Xiumin hanya tersenyum bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, kecuali berpura-pura menjadi seorang yeoja. 'Apa wajahku secantik itu?' pikirnya.

"Kau lihat kan baozi-ah, berkat kau kita dapat makanan gratis, haha! Kau sepertinya harus sering-sering menyamar sebagai yeoja, nona Minseok"

Di sepanjang jalan, Xiumin tak hentinya berfikir tentang apa yang dikatakan ahjumma penjual baso ikan tadi. Ia memperhatikan tubuhnya. Orang normal juga tahu bahwa apa yang ia pakai bukanlah baju perempuan atau mantel untuk perempuan. Ia menyentuh rambutnya. Tentu saja rambutnya tidak panjang. Ia memiliki rambut yang pendek seperti namja kebanyakan. Hanya saja tubuhnya berukuran kecil, dan oh wajahnya yang agak feminine. Ia hampir melupakan itu. Tapi hal ini bukan berarti ia harus dipanggil nona bukan? Kata-kata itu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ia menggesekkan sepatunya ke aspal dengan kasar sekedar untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini kita beruntung sekali Baozi-ah! Berkat wajahmu yang feminine, kita dapat makanan gratis! Ahh, perutku terasa penuh! Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita melakukannya lagi, eoh?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum nakal. Xiumin benci itu. Luhan malah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"yak, Lu-ge. Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yeoja eoh?" Xiumin akhirnya buka mulut setelah sekian lama ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat menjual baso ikan yang mereka datangi. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa di sepanjang jalan sambil terus melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang sangat lucu.

"Aigoo~ Minnie kau memang cantik sekali, sungguh!" Goda Luhan lagi. Xiumin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap namja kawaii itu langsung menendang keras tulang keringnya hingga Luhan menjerit kesakitan.

"Aww! Appo!" Luhan meringis kesakitan merasakan kakinya mulai nyut-nyutan. Xiumin tertawa puas.

"Itu hukumanmu. Sekarang ayo pulang sebelum aku menendangmu lagi!" Ancam Xiumin. Tapi Luhan sepertinya tidak mendengarkan ancaman Xiumin. Ia masih fokus pada kakinya yang mulai terasa amat sakit. Xiumin memang sangat keras saat menendang kaki Luhan.

"Baozi-ah, kenapa kau menendangku sekuat tenaga seperti itu? Lihat akibatnya, kakiku terluka. Aku tak bisa berjalan." Rengek Luhan sambil berjongkok. Xiumin sedikit ragu apakah Luhan hanya membohongi dirinya atau kakinya benar-benar sakit.

"Benarkah? Ah, apa aku terlalu emosi hingga menendangmu sekeras itu" sesal Xiumin sambil ikut berjongkok dan menyentuh kaki Luhan yang ia tendang tadi. Luhan menjerit kesakitan hingga membuat Xiumin terkaget.

"Awww! Ini benar-benar sakit Baozi-ah! Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku eoh? Aku hanya bercanda tadi" Ucap Luhan yang membuat Xiumin semakin bersalah.

"Ahh maafkan aku Lu-ge, aku benar-benar menyesal. Terus sekarang bagaimana?" Xiumin panik. Luhan terlihat berfikir namun sesaat kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Kau harus gendong aku Baozi-ah! Piggyback!" Luhan terlihat sangat puas. Xiumin tersenyum kecut. Sepertinya ia harus siap menggendong Luhan hingga menuju dormnya yang berada di lantai 9. Xiumin menelan ludah. Tapi ia berfikir setidaknya ia bisa naik lift menuju dorm mereka.

"Ah baiklah, Lu-ge"

"Sesampainya di dorm, kau harus mengompres kakiku, mengerti? Karena sepertinya kakiku sudah mulai membengkak. Kau tahu sendiri, besok kita ada jadwal latihan. Kalau sampai besok keadaanku belum membaik, aku akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup!" Ucap Luhan panjang lebar. Xiumin hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena Luhan terus saja mengomel tepat di telinganya. Ia bersumpah kalau Luhan melakukannya lagi, ia akan melemparkan Luhan ke jalanan.

Seperti perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya, Xiumin harus menggendong Luhan sampai ke dorm. Piggyback. Tentu, Luhan sangat menikmatinya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Xiumin. Hangat. Karena syal yang Xiumin kenakan. Luhan memeluk Xiumin makin erat dan merasakan punggungnya yang lebar. Walaupun tubuh Xiumin yang bisa dibilang kecil, tapi ia sangat kuat. Sepertinya predikat 'sang namja' yang disandang Luhan, harus diberikan pada Xiumin.

Xiumin membenarkan posisi Luhan yang sudah mulai meringsut ke bawah. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan juga membenarkan posisi kepalanya pada bahu Xiumin. Dari situ ia bisa melihat wajah Xiumin dari samping. Perlahan Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Indah. Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

CUP

Sekilas Luhan mengecup pipi kiri Xiumin. Merasakan ada yang mencium pipinya, sontak Xiumin langsung melihat kesamping, kearah Luhan. Wajah mereka berhadapan cukup dekat. Ia hanya melihat Luhan tersenyum.

"Luhan-ah, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku eoh?" Tanya Xiumin bingung. Sebenarnya ia juga agak sedikit tersipu karena samar-samar terlihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau indah, Kim Minseok. Sungguh indah." Ucap Luhan lagi. Masih tetap dalam hatinya.

Perlahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Xiumin. Sebuah ciuman lagi ia berikan pada Xiumin. Kali ini ia mencium bibir _soft pink_ milik Xiumin, bagian yang paling sensitif. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya. Membuka matanya dan melihat wajah seseorang yang saat ini telah mengaduk-aduk perasaannya. Tapi yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi Xiumin yang seakan membeku. Tercengang lebih tepatnya. Luhan tahu apa yang ia lakukan barusan adalah hal terkonyol. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Luhan sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk melakukan itu.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Xiumin. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata itu lagi. Tatapan mata seperti itu yang selalu membuatnya gugup. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Luhan tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia terlalu malu.

Sekilas Xiumin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Luhan.

"Ah kau manis, Lulu"

"Kami pulang!" Xiumin berteriak saat membuka pintu dorm mereka. Chen yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Tao dan Kris, langsung berlari menuju kearah Xiumin. Ia heran dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang.

"yak Lu-ge, kau kenapa?" Tanya Chen khawatir karena Luhan berada di punggung Xiumin. Mendengar perkataan Chen barusan, Tao dan Kris melihat kearah Xiumin dan Luhan. Ia juga terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Hehe, ini semua salahku." Xiumin terkekeh pelan. Luhan hanya meringis.

"Baozi-ah, kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang" Pinta Luhan. Ia masih agak sedikit kikuk pada Xiumin.

"Memangnya hyung kenapa?" Tanya Tao penasaran. Xiumin hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Aku menendang kakinya, pas di tulang keringnya. Ah, tapi jangan salah paham. Aku benar-benar tidak bertengkar dengan Luhan" Jelas Xiumin.

"Lalu kenapa kau menendangnya, Minseok-ah?" Tanya Kris penasaran. Xiumin memutar bola matanya. Entah harus darimana ia menceritakannya.

"Ahh sudahlah jangan dibahas, bisa-bisa aku ditendang lagi dua kali" Protes Luhan. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin melindungi Xiumin. Kalau Xiumin menceritakannya lagi, bisa-bisa pria-pria disini juga turut menertawakan Xiumin.

Luhan lalu memberikan belanjaannya pada Chen dan pergi meninggalkan sekerumunan pria yang bingung itu. Xiumin hanya meringis merasa bersalah melihat Luhan berjalan terpincang. Baru kali ini ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan kasar. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti Luhan.

"Ah hyung, kau mau kemana? Biar kubantu" Tao langsung menyusul Luhan dan membantunya berjalan.

"Aku mau ke kamar. Disana ada Lay kan?" Tanya Luhan. Tao langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah, sepertinya dia harus jadi perawatku malam ini"

Lay tengah berbaring memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipad nya. Earphone yang bersarang di telinganya membuatnya tak sadar kalau Luhan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Ia baru membuka matanya ketika kasur yang ditidurinya bergerak.

"Eoh, hyung. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Lay sambil melepas earphonenya. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan mengisyaratkan Lay untuk bergeser ketika ia ingin berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Lay-ah, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Luhan. Lay yang bingung hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Membantu apa, hyung?"

Perlahan Luhan menyisingkan celananya keatas. Betapa kagetnya Lay ketika ia melihat tanda hitam yang sangat lebar di kaki Luhan. Luhan terlihat meringis kesakitan.

"yak hyung, kenapa kakimu bisa begini? Apa kau habis terjatuh?" Lay penasaran. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, ini cuma kecelakaan kecil. Karena itu aku mau minta tolong padamu. Kau bisa mengompreskannya kan? Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan bengkaknya. Aku takut besok akan bertambah parah kalau tidak segera dikompres" Luhan menepuk bahu Lay.

"Hyung tenang saja, aku adalah Unicorn sang penyembuh!" Ucap Lay bangga sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri. Luhan gemas dengan sikap Lay langsung mengacak rambutnya.

"Hyung tunggu sebentar, aku ambil air panasnya dulu." Lay langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia akan membuka pintu ternyata dari luar sudah ada yang membuka pintunya.

"Hyaa!" Lay berteriak ketika melihat Xiumin di depannya. Begitu juga Xiumin. Ia hampir menjatuhkan baskom yang berisi air panas yang ada di tangannya. Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Luhan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Luhan segera menunudukkan kepalanya sambil mengumpat setelah apa yang barusan ia lihat. Ada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia hindari sekarang.

"yak hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" Lay mengelus dadanya. Xiumin bernafas lega karena ia tidak sampai melempar baskom yang berisi air panas itu ke wajah Lay. Kalau sampai terjadi, ia pasti sudah dicap sebagai orang yang ingin menyakiti anggota EXO satu per satu setelah kejadian Luhan.

"Ah mianhae Lay-ah. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Luhan. Sekalian aku ingin mengompres lukanya." Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Lay dan Luhan, tetapi Lay menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah hyung tak perlu repot, biar aku saja yang mengobati Luhan hyung. Aku sudah berjanji padanya" Jawab Lay sambil mencoba mengambil baskom itu dari tangan Xiumin. Sontak Xiumin langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada baskom yang ada di tangannya.

"Lay-ah tidak perlu, aku sudah berjanji dulu padanya. Lagipula aku yang mengakibatkannya jadi seperti ini. Jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab." Xiumin menarik baskomnya dari tangan Lay lalu menuju kearah Luhan berada. Lay tercengang dengan ucapan Xiumin.

"Xiumin hyung, kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Luhan hyung?" Tanya Lay masih dalam ekspresi bingung dan shock.

"Aku sudah bilang ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kau jangan berfikiran macam-macam pada Xiumin hyung, arraseo?" Jawab Luhan meyakinkan Lay. Lay mengangguk mengerti.

"Ahhh, aku tidak menduga akan jadi seperti ini, Luhan-ah" Xiumin menyesal saat melihat kaki Luhan yang lebam dan bengkak.

"Itu karena kau menendangku menggunakan sepatu besarmu itu" Canda Luhan. Xiumin menunduk dan merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, Luhan-ah. Aku akan merawatmu hingga sembuh sebagai tanda permintamaafku" Sesal Xiumin. Ia lalu memeras handuk yang sebelumnya ia rendam dalam air panas. Luhan senang mendengarnya. Ini berarti tandanya kalau ia akan terus bersama dengan Xiumin.

"Jadi Xiumin hyung menendang kaki Luhan hyung? Tapi kenapa?" Lay ikut dalam percakapan mereka.

"Itu karena aku yang nakal" Ucap Luhan sambil tertawa, yang lalu diikuti oleh Xiumin. Seperti biasa, Lay yang tidak mengerti yang Luhan bicarakan hanya bisa melongo.

"ah, hyung-hyung yang aneh"

Dengan telaten Xiumin mengompres kaki Luhan. Ia melakukannya sambil bersenandung. Lay yang ikut berbaring disamping Luhan turut mengikuti alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Xiumin dengan mata terpejam. Luhan menatap tak percaya kepada dua namja itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka menyanyikan lagu ceria saat Luhan menderita seperti ini.

"Baozi-ah, kau fikir mengompresku adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Kenapa kau melakukannya sambil bernyanyi? Hei, aku ini terluka kau tahu?" Luhan memprotes apa yang dilakukan Xiumin. Xiumin seperti ingin mengeluarkan tanduk dan cakarnya. Tapi kalau bukan karena ia berjanji merawat Luhan, mungkin Luhan akan mendapatkan hukuman lebih dari sebuah tendangan di tulang keringnya.

"Ah baiklah, aku akan diam" Xiumin berhenti bernyanyi dan tetap fokus mengompres.

"Ahahaha hyung, kalian berdua lucu sekali!" Lay tertawa mendengar perdebatan mereka. Karena sebal, Xiumin menciprati air panas ke muka Lay. Sontak Lay yang masih terpejam itu langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut.

"Ahh panas!" Ia mengusap mukanya dengan kasar. Saat ia terbangun, ia melihat kedua hyungnya tertawa dengan puas.

"yak teganya kau hyung." Lay mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk tertidur.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur, kalian bisa diam kan? Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Memasakkan makanan, menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian, dan mencuci semua piring-piringnya. Tolong jangan ganggu aku bisa kan?" Lay memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini, dan mungkin akan bertambah lelah jika Xiumin dan Luhan terus saja mengusiknya.

"Kau tidak akan tidur tenang disini, Lay-ah. Kau pindah saja ke kamarku. Tidur bersama Tao. Sementara aku tidur disini menemani Luhan" Xiumin menyarankan hal terbaik menurutnya. Lay terlihat sedang berfikir dan akhirnya memilih saran dari Xiumin.

"Ahh, baiklah hyung. Aku akan pindah." Lay bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya dengan malas. Dari cara berjalannya sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah.

"Semoga kau tidur nyenyak, Lay-ah!" Xiumin melambai-lambaikan handuk yang di tangannya sehingga cipratan airnya mengenai wajah Luhan.

"Baozi-ah, kau jorok sekali!" Luhan menurunkan tangan Xiumin dengan sebal. Si empunya hanya meringis.

Apa yang barusan Luhan dengar ini benar-benar membuatnya shock. Malam ini Xiumin akan tidur dengannya? Membayangkan saja membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Setelah insiden tadi, mana mungkin Luhan akan berpura-pura bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia sekilas melihat wajah Xiumin yang masih fokus mengompres kakinya. Ditinggal berdua seperti ini membuatnya sedikit canggung. Kenapa juga Xiumin harus menyuruh Lay tidur dengan Tao?

"Baozi-ah, kenapa kau ingin tidur ehmm… denganku?" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Konyol. Bodoh. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padanya. Luhan mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya, tak berani membukanya hanya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi yang akan Xiumin tunjukkan karena pertanyaannya yang terkesan, ehhm kau tau sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan ada yang menarik dagunya keatas.

_Demi boxer Kris yang tidak pernah dicuci selama 2 minggu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Kim Minseok?!_

"Lulu, buka matamu" Ucap Xiumin dengan lembut. Luhan masih sedikit ragu membuka matanya. Perlahan ia mencengkeram bantal yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia tak bisa mengontrol dentuman jantungnya, seakan-akan jantungnya akan melompat keluar. Perutnya sekarang juga mulai bereaksi. Entah kenapa perutnya seakan terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Karena hal ini, Luhan urung membuka matanya, malah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Hal ini membuat Xiumin gemas karena Luhan tidak kunjung membuka matanya, ia lalu mencubit pipi Luhan dengan keras.

"Awwww!" Luhan berteriak kesakitan dan spontan membuka matanya. Ia mengelus-elus pipinya. Kesempatan itu ia lakukan untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Xiumin. Ia melihat Xiumin menahan tawanya.

"Hei, dua kali kau menyakitiku, Xiumin-ah. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku akan botaki kepalamu!" Luhan tak percaya kekuatan apa yang dimiliki Xiumin. Mungkin sekarang pipinya akan meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Apa? Kau berani membotaki kepalaku? Kau mau dapat hukuman lagi?" Xiumin menantang Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tapi ancaman itu tak membuat Luhan takut. Karena apa? Wajah Xiumin malah terlihat lucu saat mengancam tadi.

"Lakukanlah Baozi-ah. Aku akan melawanmu!" Luhan mengambil kuda-kuda dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kearah Xiumin seakan ingin mengajak Xiumin untuk bertarung. Sekilas ia melihat Xiumin menyeringai nakal. Entah kenapa seringaian itu mengingatkan ia pada Kai. Luhan heran, sejak kapan Xiumin berekspresi seperti itu. Apa Kai yang mengajarinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghukummu, Lulu" Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan terlihat shock. Tangannya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan. Ia sepertinya menyesal telah menantang Xiumin. Kekuatan mereka benar-benar berbeda.

"Ahh hentikan, sakit!" Luhan memohon sambil menarik-narik tangannya dari genggaman Xiumin. Namun Xiumin tak begitu saja melepaskan Luhan. Ia malah mencengkeram tangan Luhan lebih keras.

"Ahhh! Aku menyerah! Ini sakit sekali, sungguh!" Luhan berteriak makin keras. Xiumin benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Apa sekarang kau masih mau membotaki kepalaku, Lulu?" Tanya Xiumin sarkatis. Dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jangankan membotaki kepalanya, menyentuhnya saja membuat Luhan begidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, kulepaskan kau" Xiumin melepaskan cengkeramannya, tapi ia masih memegang tangan Luhan. Bukan seperti tadi, kali ini Xiumin menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Sejenak Luhan merasa lega, tapi masih was-was karena Xiumin masih menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda" Xiumin menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan tulus. Kali ini Luhan benar-benar bingung. Sepertinya Xiumin mulai aneh. Apa karena dahinya tadi terbentur dada Kris hingga mengakibatkannya seperti ini. Luhan berfikir ngasal.

"Aku meragukanmu, Xiumin-ah" Jawab Luhan takut. Entah kenapa ia memberanikan bicara seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia akan kena hukuman lagi jika terus menggoda Xiumin.

"Aniya, mana mungkin aku terus-terusan menyakiti orang yang kusayangi. Aku hanya bercanda, arra?" Xiumin tersenyum lagi. Luhan terkejut apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Xiumin. Manyayanginya? Apa maksudnya?

Kali ini Xiumin mengelus pipi Luhan yang ia cubit tadi dengan lembut sambil menatap intens kedua manik kelam milik Luhan. Luhan ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi ia tak bisa. Tatapan mata Xiumin seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Luhan-ah, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba. Luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia tak menduga Xiumin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa Xiumin benar-benar tahu apa yang ia rasakan? Apa itu karena Luhan tadi menciumnya?

"Ehhmm, itu.. sebenarnya…" Luhan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kau fikir mengatakan hal yang seperti itu mudah? Luhan menyukai Xiumin, dan kalimat "benar, aku menyukaimu" bukanlah kalimat yang mudah untuk diucapkan. Dia hanya tidak berani mengetahui kenyataan setelah ia menyatakannya. Ia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Haruskan ia berkata jujur atau berbohong?

"Xiumin-ah, sebenarnya hal apa yang mendorongmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Xiumin terlihat mengerenyitkan dahinya. Bukan pertanyaan yang ingin ia dengar dari mulut Luhan.

"Kenapa? Karena kau sedari tadi bersikap aneh padaku. Sedikit-sedikit kau menjauh dariku, lalu tadi tiba-tiba kau mencium…" Xiumin segera membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

_Kau bodoh Xiumin-ah! _Xiumin mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Ia melihat Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tampan. Xiumin memang selalu suka dengan pesona Luhan. Tapi ia benar-benar tak tahu apa arti senyuman Luhan. Benarkah Luhan menyukainya?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan Luhan membalas genggaman tangannya. Mengusap tangan Xiumin dengan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari, ia juga ikut tersenyum memandang Luhan. Hanya sebentar, bahkan mungkin Luhan tak menyadarinya.

"Minseok-ah. Ah aniya. Baozi-ah. Aku selalu memanggilmu seperti itu bukan?" Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupnya dengan melakukannya. Hal itu membuat Xiumin juga menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sama gugupnya dengan Luhan. Tak sabar menunggu apa yang akan Luhan ungkapkan padanya.

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasakan hal ini, tapi semenjak kau menciumku, ehhm kau ingat kan? Permainan Truth or Dare? Ya, sejak kejadian itu, aku tak bisa melupakannya." Jelas Luhan.

Baiklah, Luhan tak mau menyembunyikan lagi perasaannya. Memendam perasaan seperti itu sendirian, membuatnya semakin sesak nafas. Xiumin terlihat mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Luhan-ah, tapi itu cuma permainan. Bukankah kau juga mencium Kris? Apa kau juga mempunyai perasaan padanya? Pada setiap orang yang kau cium?" Xiumin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Benar.

Pada waktu itu, dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika mencium Luhan. Perasaan yang membuncah yang membuat seluruh aliran darah di tubuhnya berdesir. Sensasi yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya kepada seorang namja.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu, Baozi-ah. Berciuman denganmu dan berciuman dengan Kris dua hal yang berbeda. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika berciuman dengan Kris, tapi denganmu… sungguh membuatku gugup walaupun sekedar menatap matamu. Aku rasa aku telah menyukaimu, Baozi-ah. Aku sudah memastikan sejauh ini. Walaupun aku mencoba menepis perasaan itu, tetapi setiap aku memandangmu, jantung ini tak henti-hentinya berdegup dengan kencang" Luhan berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia meletakkan tangan Xiumin di dadanya. Merasakan betapa kencangnya jantungnya berdetak, menandakan ia serius atas perasaannya. Reaksi yang ada dalam tubuhnya tak akan pernah berbohong kan?

Xiumin tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa. Luhan heran dengan sikap Xiumin. Xiumin fikir ia bercanda? Melihat ekspresi Luhan, Xiumin menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Luhan.

"Ahh aku mengantuk. Aku sudah mengompres lukamu. Sekarang mari kita tidur." Ucapan Xiumin benar-benar di luar dugaan Luhan. Setelah ia mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Xiumin, apakah hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Xiumin katakan? Luhan merasa apa yang ia katakan sia-sia. Xiumin tak ingin merespon pernyataan Luhan.

Xiumin berbaring di tempat dimana Lay biasanya tidur. Sekilas ia tersenyum melihat Luhan masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya sambil melamun. Lalu ia mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk tidur di sampingnya dengan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Lu-ge, mari kita tidur" Ucap Xiumin tak sabar. Luhan yang masih kesal hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan mulai berbaring di samping Xiumin. Keduanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Xiumin mencuri pandang kearah Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan sedang dalam mood yang jelek. Xiumin tahu itu, ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Ehmm, Luhan-ah. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu. Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Ucap Xiumin sambil menghadap kearah Luhan. Luhan menoleh kearah Xiumin dengan cepat. Matanya yang indah itu seketika membulat dengan sempurna. Xiumin tersenyum dan tanpa komando ia memeluk erat pinggang Luhan dan memendamkan wajahnya di dada Luhan. Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena seketika badannya terasa kaku, tak bisa digerakkan.

"Kau hangat Lulu. Menurutku, hari ini adalah malam terhangat di sepanjang musim dingin, selama aku berada di pelukanmu." Ucap Xiumin. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah.

"Dan aku bisa merasakan jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat. Apakah ini karena aku? Apa karena kau begitu menyukaiku?" Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya kearah wajah Luhan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara hembusan nafas Luhan.

"Eoh" Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan. Tindakan Xiumin benar-benar membuatnya mati kutu.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya… Aku juga… menyukaimu"

_Demi tas-tas Gucci Tao, apa yang Xiumin katakan?!_

Luhan berteriak senang dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum. Bahagia? Tentu saja. Luhan tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Sontak ia langsung merangkul bahu Xiumin dan mengusap surai lembut Xiumin demi mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Mencium tiap inchi surai kecoklatan itu, membuat Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya lagi menatap Luhan.

Kecupan lembut di dagu ia berikan pada Luhan. Luhan terlihat senang, tapi ada sedikit kecewa karena ia hanya mendapat kecupan di dagu.

"yak, kenapa harus di dagu, disini juga" Ucap Luhan manja sambil menunjukkan bibirnya sendiri.

"byontae!" Xiumin mencubit pinggang Luhan. Luhan meringis kesakitan. Empat kali. Baiklah ini keempat kalinya Xiumin menyakiti Luhan dan ia harus mendapat hukuman.

"Ahh, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu, arra?" Sahut Xiumin langsung memejamkan matanya di pelukan Luhan. Momen seperti ini tak mungkin Luhan lewatkan begitu saja. Ia akan membalas perlakuan Xiumin padanya. Ia menarik dagu Xiumin dan mengecup bibir mungil Xiumin. Bukan sampai disitu, ia juga menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Xiumin dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Xiumin mencengkeram baju Luhan, mencoba menahan nafasnya sekuat tenaga karena ciuman panjang mereka membuatnya kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Luhan menatap mata Xiumin yang terpejam. Ia menyibakkan surai coklat milik Xiumin yang menutupi telinganya sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Xiumin tersenyum dalam mata terpejam.

"Jaljayo, Minseoki. Saranghae.."

_Laying beside you, here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

_Softly you whispered, you're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?_

_**The End**_

What?! Apa ini? Hehe. Author lebay dah. Sebenernya ini ff pertama yang aku tulis sejak jaman EXO showtime, tapi baru aku publish sekarang. Kalo suka, monggo di review. *maksa* gamsahamnida *bow


End file.
